This protocol should determine whether or not presurgical intralesional treatment with C. parvum in conjunction with postsurgical C. parvum as an adjuvant to surgery in the treatment of epidermoid carcinoma of the head and neck will 1) decrease the incidence of a) local recurrence and b) distant metastases, 2) prolong the disease-free interval, and 3) increase the overall cure rate of the tumor. The experiments carried out in conjunction with this protocol will provide information on the prognostic value of monocyte chemotaxis in epidermoid carcinoma of the oral cavity, pharynx, and larynx. Moreover, these experiments should help elucidate some of the effects of C. parvum on monocyte function and antitumor effector function in man.